Second Star To The Right
by crazyasssoul
Summary: Wendy is all grown up, but she remember's that night as if it happened yesterday. The mermaids, Indians, pirates, it was like a dream, and now, it's what seems logical, it was just a dream. She wishes desperately to return just to see him one more time, but she is not a child anymore, so he will never come see her again. Or will he?


**A.N. **_I wanted to start something new, not that I am tired of writing about Vampire Diaries or Beauty and the Beast. I've read so much on Peter Pan that I just couldn't resist. I hope I do well to capture the imagination, and not ruin or taint Peter Pan for you haha! Also, this is a mix of the story lines of the Cartoon version and the human version, you'll know what I mean when you read the chapters, if there is more chapters :P_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Peter Pan. Some person from way back when does._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

"Wendy, how do you know if Peter Pan is real? Father says he is poppycock!" John looked at his sister expectantly.

"Yes Wendy, how?" Wendy giggled as both John and Micheal stared at her with anticipation. They had both stopped jumping on the beds, lowering their wooden swords, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I just, I just do, something tells me he's real, as real as you and me." She went about the room, cleaning her mess of toys, making her bed before going to the washroom and changing into her night gown of soft blue. When she came back, the boys had resumed their game.

"I've got you now Pan!" John shouted raising the hand that was suppose to be resembling a hook.

"John, the hook is on the left hand."

"Oh, right, thanks Wendy!" She giggled as he switched hands. Micheal took that advantage to jump off the bed and run behind Wendy.

"You'll never catch me you codfish!" He giggled as John chased him around the room, both yelling at each other, waving the swords in the air as they did. Knocking over blocks and other toys along the way.

"Boys!" Their father's voice boomed in the small room. "Have you seen my cufflinks? I can't find them anywhere."

"_Micheal, the buried treasure..._" Micheal nodded as he ran around the room trying to remember where he put the map to the buried treasure. Wendy laughed as her brothers scrambled about the room, when her mother walked in, wearing her light pink gown that fit her perfectly. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, showing her beautiful eyes.

"Oh mother! You look stunning!"

"Oh, this old thing? I just tidied it up a bit. But thank you my dear. Now, we need to clean this room before you three go to bed."

They all went about, putting the toys in the wooden boxes at the end of each bed. When they were done, their mother made them take the daily medicine that tasted horrible. When they were all tucked in, John and Micheal spoke at the same time.

"Wendy, tell us another story about Peter Pan!"

"No, no stories tonight. It's straight to bed."

"But father! We want to hear about Peter Pan, and Captain Hook!"

"Don't forget about the Indians!" Chimed in Micheal.

"I said no!" He stormed off out of the room, but came back just a quick. "I am tired of having your head filled with this nonsense of Peter Pan, Wendy, this will be your last night in the nursery."

"No!" All three of the children chimed in and started to try and talk their father out of his decision.

"Tomorrow you will be in the other room!" He walked out of the room, mumbling under his breath.

"Mother, I don't want to leave the nursery!" Her mother came and dimmed the lanterns and sat beside her daughter on the bed.

"Wendy, you can't stay in here forever. Someday you will have to grow up, it's scary, but you will enjoy it." She got up to close and lock the window.

"Don't lock the window mother.." Wendy was slowly falling asleep but needed to make sure the window was not locked.

"Why?"

"Because I have something of his..."

"His?!"

"Peter Pan of course.."

Her mother stared at her worrying about her state of mind. "What do you have of his Wendy?" She could barely make out her answer before shutting the door.

"I have his shadow... I know his misses it..." Mary walked down the stairs concern lacing her face. They started to leave the house when she told her husband of her trouble thoughts. He only mocked and made fun of the idea of Peter Pan being real, but she was certain he was, but there was no way to prove it. So, she let her mind drift to the thought of how her daughter had gotten all these stories.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Wendy awoke with a jolt as she heard something crash. Looking around all she saw was shadows, thinking nothing of it she went back to sleep, only to hear someone whispering. She sat up and turned the lantern on that was beside her bed. Gasping to what she saw, there sitting on the floor, the boy she told stories about, the famous Peter Pan. He jumped into the air, noticing that she was now awake and staring at him. He was holding something behind him.

"Why your, your Peter Pan!" He looked at her a little longer before smiling.

"The one and only!" She stared in disbelief. He sat back down and grabbed soap, rubbing it on his foot. She then realized he was trying to get his shadow back on and laughed.

"You can't put it back on with soap! It needs to be sewn on." She went to the dresser and fetched a thread and needle. "Oh, please sit." He sat down, watching her suspiciously, she only smiled and began to sew on his shadow, which was quite silly once she thought about it. After a few moments she heard soft music, she looked at him and he was playing an instrument.

"What is that?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued to play.

"I made it out of reeds, I think it's called a pipe.." She nodded and kept sewing, after a few more moments she sat back and smiled.

"All done." He stood up and went to the wall, as if making sure his shadow was still there with him.

"Thank you Wendy." He smiled at her with so much joy she couldn't help but smile back.

"Your welcome, but how do you know my name?" She tilted her head to the side and waited for an answer, and noticed that he had blushed before he turned his head.

"I listen to your stories."

"But they are all about you." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Exactly!" This caused her to laugh more at his excitement.

After a few moments, she felt sad, realizing there would be no more stories to tell.

"There won't be any more stories Peter.." His face fell, as if she had slapped him.

"Why?" This made her even more sad to think about it.

"I have to move into a different room, I have to grow up." She sat down on her bed staring at her hands. She liked telling stories. Especially to her brothers, but it was her fathers wish. So she had no choice.

"Grow up?!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the window. "Come with me, to Never land!" She stared at him, unable to grasp the situation. He was so happy at the idea.

"Never land?" She stared at him.

"Yes! We will go to Never land! You don't have to grow up! Ever!" She smiled. She was going to Never land.

"I have to take John and Micheal if that's ok." His smile grew even wider.

Wendy couldn't help her excitement, they were going to Never land! This was going to be an adventure she would never forget.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

_Now, I know you guys already know this part, and it's pretty much identical to the begining of Peter Pan, but I needed to write it for the understanding of the next chapter, enjoy!_


End file.
